


Lost and Found

by ExyEimi (Siyah_Kedi)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/ExyEimi
Summary: "That's not Andrew," Aaron said."Fuck off, Aaron," Not-Andrew said sharply."Are you sure?"..."Just what we need, two Andrews."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a period of upheaval over the last couple years. I'm just now settling back into living. I may or may not continue this; i just had the scene in my head and wanted to get it out. I haven't written in months.

They'd all heard about it when it happened; some kind of wormhole opened up in the middle of New York City, dead in the center of Times Square, and ejected some hundred and fifty people. Most were already living in New York, astonished and bewildered to find they had counterparts from another universe. Some had died in the September 11th attacks. Some had no other in this universe. It had made headlines for months as scientists from around the world traveled to see the wormhole. Nothing could go through it, and no one else came in either. One year to the day after it opened, the wormhole closed, leaving nothing but the stranded travelers. 

Six months later, Neil was exiting the Foxhole Court after practice. Andrew was in his weekly meeting with Betsy, and Neil didn't expect him back for another half hour. It came as a surprise, then, to hear him yelling from across the parking lot.

"Neil!"

At first, he didn't even register the voice as familiar; he couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Andrew raise his. 

"Neil Josten!" 

Matt looked up first. "Andrew?"

The rest of the foxes watched in wonder as Andrew streaked across the parking lot at a dead run. Neil panicked.  _ Something is terribly wrong. _

_ Aaron _ , was his first thought, but Aaron was beside him, looking just as confused by Andrew's behavior as the rest of them. Andrew barely slowed as he finally reached them, ignoring the cacophony of confused voices asking him what the hell he was doing. He snatched Neil up in his arms in front of the entire team, digging his fingers into Neil's shoulder and burying his nose in his hair. 

"I thought I'd lost you," he murmured. 

"Andrew," Neil began. 

"When did he change clothes?" Allison wanted to know. "Was he replaced by a pod person?" 

With his face shoved into Andrew's shoulder, Neil could feel the tremors that wracked him. He could also see the hoop earring dangling from one lobe, and the three black studs above that. 

_ This isn't- _

"That's not Andrew," Aaron said. 

"Fuck off, Aaron," Not-Andrew said sharply, the words half-muffled by Neil's hair where he hadn't bothered to raise his head.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked wryly. 

Neil tentatively pushed him back, taking in his face. His  _ expressive _ face. This Andrew wore his emotions on his sleeve, apparently. His familiar hazel eyes glittered, but no tears threatened. Still, it was strange enough to see Andrew looking anything but serene or blank. Then he noticed the lack of armbands, the unmarked skin of his forearms. Neil sucked in a breath. 

"I thought I'd lost you," Not-Andrew said again. He allowed Neil to push him back, but kept his grip tight on Neil's shoulders, only allowing him to retreat so far. 

"I'm not really sure how to tell you," Neil started, and was interrupted by a slamming car door. 

"What the fuck," Andrew said, armbands crossed over his chest as he leaned back against his car and took in the sight. 

"Just what we need," Allison said. "Two Andrews." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years ago, I lost my job, graduated college, and had a nervous breakdown. I was kicked out of my house. I moved to Florida to work for Disney for a year. I moved to Tennessee. I'm out of practice with writing and I have absolutely no plans for this. The response to that first tiny chapter made my absolute day. So have this in thanks. 
> 
> One day, I will probably take these snippets and make a coherent story. Today is not that day.

Andrew pressed the door of the roof open silently and peered across to the edge, where Neil was already sitting - with Andrew.

The Other Andrew. He called himself Andrew Doe, and offered to let them call him AJ until he saw the rage and barely contained horror on Neil, Aaron's, and perhaps his own face. "Drew is fine," he'd corrected himself swiftly. "Or Andy. Or Doe. Whichever's easiest." 

He'd made himself at home among the Foxes. Andrew avoided him whenever possible. But now he found his sanctuary invaded as well, and tasted bitter disappointment. Doe was reaching out to Neil, and their voices carried in the wind. 

"May I?" 

He  _ asked. _ But  _ why. _ He'd never been through what Andrew had, he had no reason to consider his own and other's personal space. Andrew wanted to spit out the vile taste of bile rising in his throat. 

Neil's answer was bemused. "Yes," he said, like a damn fool.  _ Always yes with you _ echoed in Andrew's memory. Doe buried his fingers in Neil's hair, and the softest sound of pleasure reached Andrew.  _ I should touch him more, _ Andrew told himself. Neil was obviously starved for it. He'd seen the way Neil bloomed under Matt's hands, had felt for himself how Neil's every reaction was unstudied and pure when they found time to be alone. 

Something foul lurked in his chest, and he stopped halfway through the door to consider why he was reacting the way he was. 

It was not his proudest moment to realize he was  _ jealous. _

* * *

Drew's fingers cupped the back of Neil's head, nails digging in just hard enough to be felt, and the sensation left goosebumps rising all over his body. 

"Neither of us went through the wormhole," Drew told him. "Neil was studying it, and accidentally tripped through one he opened in the lab." 

Nathaniel Abram Hatford, alias Neil Hatford, alias Neil Josten, was apparently a scientist. He and Drew originated from the same world as the rest of the wormhole refugees, but those people had been sent through deliberately. It had been calculated that they would survive the trip unharmed, either mentally or physically down to a molecular level. Drew was a member of the FBI, and had taken down Nathan Wesninski's circle based on Nathaniel's information. 

They were so alike; 

_ That _ Neil had been raised by his uncle after his mother fled his father when he was three. Andrew had been placed in foster care, but adopted at the age of six months by Betsy Dobson. 

They were so different. 

Neil's scars came from Mary. Andrew was well-adjusted and hale. Neil was wary of his personal space. Andrew still asked. 

They'd still found one another. 

A scuff against the roof drew both of their attention towards the door, where Andrew waited. Drew collected himself and offered Neil a wry grin. It looked out of place on that familiar face, and he couldn't return it. Drew left and Andrew took his place. 

"So that's what I might have been," he said tonelessly. "You like him better?" 

Neil was adept at reading his expressions by now. He hadn't meant to say that. "Yeah," he agreed, and watched as Andrew misinterpreted him before he finished the thought. "He's what you could have been. But he's not you." 

"I hate you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
